poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnomeo and Juliet's Adventures of Air Buddies/Transcript
This is the script for Gnomeo and Juliet's Adventures of Air Buddies. film begins in Fernfield Deputy Sniffer: Welcome to Fernfield, where we like to say where everything is possible. I've been the deputy of this here town since way back then. And never have I seen an adventure like the one I'm about to tell ya. flashback with Air Bud (Buddy) playing a basketball game Deputy Sniffer: As you may already know Fernfield is home to the world famous Air Bud. A true sports legend who's first love had always been the game. screen shows Buddy playing various sports scene then changes to Buddy and Molly meeting for the first time Deputy Sniffer: But that all changed the day Molly, a brown-eyed gal with golden locks, moved in across the street. it shows Molly and Buddy having pups Deputy Sniffer: And Buddy fell head over tail for her. Gosh, it was enough to make my own heart skip a beat. It wasn't long before we heard the pitter patter of little paws. Buddy and Molly were blessed with five adorable pups. Known around these parts as the Buddies. kid pours dog biscuits in five dog bowls Deputy Sniffer: Let's see, you got the big fella Budderball, you just can't seem to fill this pup up. B-Dawg is the B-ball home dog when the kids say he's all about the big bling. Buddha's one of them Zen puppies you know always meditating and doing that yoga stuff. Mudbud? Well his name says it all. He'd take mud over a bathtub anyday. And last but not least, Rosebud. Don't let her pretty looks fool ya. She's as feisty as her brothers. These little Buddies were growing up so fast and becoming quite the handful. Enough to tire out a young-n let alone an old loser like myself. throat Hey, I'm down here! I'm Deputy Sniffer. This here is Sheriff Bob. Now there comes a time in every pup's life where they must say goodbye to the home they once knew and say hello to a new one. And that's where our story begins. film begins at Buddy's home. A garden gnome with a blue hat, Gnomeo, peeks out of a bush Gnomeo: All clear. jumps out, shortly after followed by a red gnome, Juliet, and other red and blue gnomes with the inclusion of Sherlock Gnomes, Wattson and Fawn the deer Juliet: Are you sure this is the place? Gnomeo: This is it. I'm certain. a pipe, they climb up to the roof and to the room where Rosebud, Budderball, Buddha, Mudbud and B-Dawg are five pups turn and spot them Budderball: Hey, check it out. We've got some moving gnomes in the house. Gnomeo: Hi, I'm Gnomeo. This is Juliet. Juliet: Hello. Gnomeo: This is my best mate, Benny. Benny, say what's up? Benny: What's up? Gnomeo: And these are our friends and parents. Rosebud: Nice to meet you. I'm Rosebud. Budderball: Name's Budderball. Buddha: Buddha is present. Mudbud: Mudbud's the name. Mud's my game. B-Dawg: Yo, dawgs, B-Dawg in the da house. Downstairs Noah's Mom: Noah, come on. We've gotta go now! Noah's Dad: We're gonna be late for the game! Noah and Buddy are getting ready Noah: Coming! Buddy You go downstairs, I'll be right there. his head heads downstairs. The doorbell rings. Noah's father answers the door Noah's Dad: Oh, good. The sitter's here! Juliet: Sitter? Budderball: We're being puppy-sat while Dad gets to go to a big game. sitter, Mrs. Niggles, enters Mrs. Niggles: I prefer the professional distinction of "Nanny", if you don't mind. barks Hello, Buddy. Noah's Mom: Hi, Mrs. Niggles. Noah goes to the Buddies' room Rosebud: Noah's coming! Gnomeo: gasps Everyone freeze! gnomes, Gnomeo, Juliet and Benny freeze just as Noah enters Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts